


Science that Licks Back

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Kamski after making Androids: Finally! Science that licks back!Amanda: What?!Kamski: what
Relationships: Amanda & Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski/RT600 "Chloe" Android(s)
Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578715
Kudos: 11





	Science that Licks Back

**Author's Note:**

> My gay slipped out.

"Amanda! Amanda, I did it!" a young Elijah Kamski said, rushing into his mentor's office.

"You've done what?" the professor responded, turning around in her chair. "...Why aren't you wearing pants?"

It was true, the young scientist wasn't wearing pants, but there was a perfectly good reason for this.

"Pants are overrated and uncomfortable," he said. "Anyway, I've created intelligent life! And I made it hot."

If Amanda had been drinking anything, she would have done a spit-take. "You what!? How many people know about this? When did you complete it?! Wh--"

Elijah cut her off. "Calm down, professor. I only told Gavin."

"Elijah. You understand the importance of this discovery, and what it can do to change the world. You have to take it seriously."

"I _am,_ Professor," he said, slightly exasperated. "I _created intelligent life._ Do you think I could have done that if I weren't serious?"

"Knowing you? Yes," she said.

Elijah scowled at this. "Well, I've finally done it. Science that licks back!"

Amanda stopped shuffling the papers on her desk and stared at Elijah with her eyes open wide. "What?"

Elijah glanced to the side, trying to look anywhere but Amanda's face. "What."

"Elijah, what have you done? I'd like to see this 'artificial life' of yours." 

"Of course! Right, this way." He was obviously nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, trying to pulling it down over his almost-naked ass. 

In his bedroom (not the lab), with spare parts sprinkled everywhere, and a pretty girl was sitting on his bed. Her blond hair was in a ponytail, swiped over her shoulder. A dark blue, thigh-high dress sheathed her body, and her makeup was pristine and purposefully making her eyes look bigger and more innocent. 

Amanda whistled. "You sure do know how to make someone look good."

"Heh, yeah," Eli responded. "I considered making it a guy but decided against it. Ya know, people judge and all that." Amanda nodded in response.

"Well, yeah. So... Chloe?" The android looked up at her creator. 

"Yes, Eli?" 

"Meet Amanda. She is my mentor and mother figure. The system regulator in the Zen Garden is based on her."

Chloe looked at Amanda and smiled softly. She really was pretty.

"Nice to meet you, Amanda."

Elijah looked back towards his mentor, still fidgeting. "So... this is it. She is the first of her kind. Serious enough for you?"

Amanda put on a straight face and nodded. "The science that licks back."

Eli blushed, his face turning a slight shade of pink. "Mhm. I did say that, didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> No, but seriously, Chloe is fuckin' PRETTY.


End file.
